Let it Go
by CuteVampireCollie
Summary: When you want to be with someone who is solely your other half and they belong to you and only you, you're willing to do anything, right? Including willing your heart to stop beating so you can die to be with them. Giving up your life and everything along with it to be with that person. Which is exactly how Yugi feels for his Yami. Puzzleshipping. Angst/Slightly OOC.


Okay, so wow…this is one of my first Yugioh fics ever…and one that doesn't involve OCs. XD Just a regular, good ol' pairing. Although I'm going to warn you right now…it's angst. And lots of it. And it's Puzzleshipping. Yay! ~sway~ Love this couple so much!

Anyway…it's just a little one shot after Atemu's left for the afterlife (cause he's an idiot…seriously…separating light and dark, are you freaking kidding me?!) *cough* So…without further ado…I do not own Yugioh. The rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi-san. If I owned Yugioh, do you seriously think Atemu would have left Yugi? Nope, didn't think so.

…

It was a restless night, though the moon outside was bright and full. Yugi's eyes strayed to the window to look at the big, white globe surrounded by countless, _thousands _of stars. The spiky-haired duelist gave a sigh, curling up even further amongst his blankets. Teardrops dotted his pillow and he pulled the covers over his head, barely choking back a sob. It was still so hard…it hadn't gotten any easier since Atemu had left. Yugi had thought that if he had tried really hard to stay positive, that it would get easier in time to bear the pain of being separated from his other half.

"Why did you have to leave?" He murmured to the darkness all around him. He laughed bitterly. His Yami had been his dark half, the darkness of their shared soul, and he was talking to the darkness as if his Yami were still here. He really was going crazy, wasn't he?

Yugi knew it was nothing like him, but he found himself doing the same thing he had been doing every night since about a week after Atemu had left: wishing, hoping, _praying_ that as soon as he closed his eyes, he'd fall into a dark and dreamless sleep and slowly he would stop breathing, his heart would stop beating…and he would find himself with Atemu once more.

"Well, here it goes…" He sighed softly and allowed his eyes to close, sleep creeping up on him soon after. There was nothing but blackness. Which is how he liked it. He hated when he would start to dream because that meant that he was still alive and he didn't want to live a life that didn't have his other half anymore. He truly didn't. He had been willing to try at first, but…it had only gotten harder with each day. Each breath he took making his lungs feel as if they were collapsing; closing in on themselves.

"_Yugi." _He gave a soft, content sigh. Finally…he was hearing what he had always wanted to hear since that fateful day. He blinked his eyes open again and found himself standing on a small sand dune, surrounded by miles and miles of more sand, colored gold by the light of the shining sun. Pyramids rose up from far in the distance. And then…_he_ was standing in front of Yugi.

"Aibou…" Yugi stood trembling for only a few seconds before dashing into the arms of his beloved. He felt the strong, tan arms of his Dark close tightly around him and he shuddered in bliss. "I've heard you calling for me, little one." Yugi pulled back slightly to look up into softened, concerned crimson eyes. He nodded, pressing his head firmly against the other's chest, clenching the fabric of the pharaoh's tunic tightly in his small fists.

"It's been hard without you, Yami. Oh, I mean…Atemu." The pharaoh shook his head. "No, you had it right the first time. I am your Yami. And you are my Hikari. Now…do you know why you are here?" Yugi smiled slightly, his eyes glazed over with brimming tears. "Because I wanted to see you."

The other man shook his head, chucking softly. "If that were truly the case, we would have met up like this a long time ago." His expression quickly sobered, draining of all mirth, his eyes hardened with seriousness. "Yugi, you're here because your heart has momentarily stopped back in your world. Time is currently standing still for us because you have a decision to make. I've heard you calling out for me and I've longed for you the same way you've been longing for me. Tonight…you've managed to will your heart into stopping. Because you wanted to meet up with me in the afterlife."

Yugi nodded, his face already determined. As if he knew what the other man was going to ask him. Which, he probably did. After all, they had only shared a body, a mind and a soul for how long… "You have a choice, Yugi. You can either go back to your world and allow your heart to resume its beating, or…you can stay here with me just like the two of us want."

Yugi was about to nod vigorously but the Pharaoh shook his head, sternly, silencing anything Yugi might have tried to blurt out. "I do want you here with me, Hikari…but I also want you to live a life. I want you to grow up…find another person to love and spend the rest of your mortal life with them, have children…I want you to have the things I never did." Yugi looked at Atemu in anguish. "You're the only one I love. I don't want to continue living if it means I can't be with you."

Atemu sighed softly, caressing his Light's cheek with a slender, gentle hand. "I was almost positive you'd say that. But I had to try. But Yugi…are you sure? What about our friends?" At this, Yugi sighed quietly, almost guiltily. "They'll be fine. I know they will. They have each other, and they haven't found their other halves yet so they don't know what it's like to not be with that person."

Atemu tilted his head, still caressing his Hikari's face. "And your grandfather?" Yugi closed his eyes, choking back a sob. He really was selfish. He didn't have an excuse for leaving his grandpa, but he was tired of being kept from his Yami. So, so tired.

"They'll just have to let me go. _Because I need you_. And deep down, I think they'll understand." "Do you think it would be easier if they were to forget you?" The Pharaoh asked seriously. Yugi blinked, taken aback by the question. Slowly, he shook his head. "No. Even if they did forget me, they'd go through the rest of their lives feeling like something was missing. And no one should have to go through that." Atemu made a small hum of assent.

The taller of the two leaned in close to his Hikari, gently fiddling with the other's blond bangs. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Without a moment's hesitation, Yugi nodded, taking Atemu's hand in his own, gently lacing their fingers together.

"I love you, Aibou." Yugi gave a quiet, contented sigh, knowing that in the end…his friends would forgive him for this. Friends always want what's best for one another, and this was what was best for him in the long run. They'd understand. "I love you, too, mou hitori no boku." And with those simple, yet endlessly meaningful words said…Yugi felt his spirit soar into the bright blue sky alongside his other half's.

…

Okay…not sure if that's a good ending or not. Again, this is my first Puzzleshipping fic, so critique would be very helpful and I'm curious to know what you guys think. I hate that I had to kill Yugi so he and Atemu could be together again, and maybe I should have elaborated more on certain things, but…it was just supposed to be short and to the point, so…And I also think that his friends would forgive him in the end. You always want what's best for those you love.

Also, the title comes from a lyric in a song by Avril Lavigne off her new album. The song is called "Let Me Go" and maybe if you listen to that, you'll get somewhat of an understanding of where this story came from/what it's supposed to be. You'll have to look deep in between the lines, though.

Anyway…until next time, readers…Ja ne!

~Cutevampriecollie


End file.
